


Camp Green Lake: A Holes Story (Newsies AU)

by favoritefightingfrenchman



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey is stanley, F/F, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Personal Favorite, for the discord, inspired by one thought, its a holes au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoritefightingfrenchman/pseuds/favoritefightingfrenchman
Summary: David Jacobs had experience in being in the wrong place at the wrong time. This time, it cost him much more than a few weeks of being grounded. Now he's being sent to Camp Green Lake, a place for juvenile delinquent boys. He has no idea how many holes he'll have to uncover to find the truth behind his family curse.





	Camp Green Lake: A Holes Story (Newsies AU)

There is such a thing as being in the wrong place at the wrong time; and David Jacobs knew this all too well. It seemed that the shoes had fallen out of the sky right onto him, as if it was destiny. His instinct? He ran, which did not look good when the police surrounded him. He hadn’t stolen the shoes though, that was his defense.

David chose Camp Green Lake over jail, as any other sane teenager would. He assumed that it would be like any other summer camp. Though, when the day to leave for camp arrived, he soon realized he would have preferred jail much more.

The bus he rode to the camp was old and rickety, ready to fall apart at any bump in the road they hit. He was the only boy on the bus, wearing an orange jumpsuit with his hands handcuffed. 

David tried to remember what his grandfather had said before he boarded the bus. Something about the curse his great great grandfather set on the family- correction, his no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather. This had to be Jack Kelly’s fault. If it weren’t for him, maybe David and his family would be living in a California mansion instead of the small New York apartment they’re all squeezed into. 

David gripped tighter onto the backpack holding the belongings he could bring. He was more angry than anything that he had to spend his summer at this camp. As much as he hated living in such a cramped space, he’d rather spend his summer in the hot bedroom.

By the time the bus had arrived at the camp, David was quite confused. Where was the lake? Why was it all dirt instead of luscious, green hills? The heat hit him immediately after he stepped off the bus and it dried his through in less than a minute. 

The guard on the bus led him to a building labeled Camp Green Lake Juvenile Facilities, and boy was he glad. The building was nicely air conditioned, as David had hoped. Maybe the other buildings would be air conditioned as well.

A man who looked quite angry was eating sunflower seeds, shell and all. 

“I am Mr. Pulitzer. You will only call me Mr. Pulitzer. Got that?” 

“Yes sir, sorry, Mr. Pulitzer.”

The angry man groaned before calling out for a man. 

“Snyder! Get in here!”

An older man wearing some kind of funny looking cowboy hat walked into the room, not looking nearly as angry. It gave David hope that maybe there would be some nice people in this place.   
“This here is our new camper, David Jacobs,” Pulitzer sneered. 

 

After Mr. Snyder had showed David around the small camp, he took him to tent four, where David would be sleeping for the next three months. 

David couldn’t believe this would be his life now. How had he deserved this? He didn’t steal the shoes; he truly didn’t, but no one seemed to believe him except for his parents. 

David had been assigned a bed previously occupied by a boy named Barfbag. He’d also received the same jumpsuits the other boy used, which were notably a size too small. David decided that being at this camp would cause him to lose a considerable amount of weight, so it wouldn’t be long before they would fit more properly. 

Soon enough, evening had arrived and more and more boys began to fill the camp. That night was shower night, and then dinner, and then they would go off to bed. David thought that dinner could have possibly been better than his mother’s cooking, but he was sorely mistaken. He would have taken his mother’s burnt lasagna over whatever slop was being served that night.

At dinner, a young boy with glasses sat down across from David with another boy.

“Heard you’re that guy replacing Barfbag, huh?” The boy with glasses asked. It was noted in David’s mind that he had a strong New York accent. 

David shrugged meekly, not wanting to say anything wrong. 

“Well, my name’s Specs. This here’s Romeo, and we got Crutchie sitting right over there.” Specs paused to point over to Crutchie, sitting across the mess hall. “He don’t speak too much.”

“All of us here are real glad you’re here,” Specs added on. 

David couldn’t tell if Specs was being sarcastic or not. 

“You got a name or something, man.”

“My name is David and I did not steal the shoes.”

Specs laughed with a good roar. “That’s what we all say, right?”

David felt more away from home than he had before, now. He didn’t want to eat any of the slop, but he knew it would benefit him more than not eating. He pushed it around his tray before scooping up a spoonful of it and quickly swallowing it. Thankfully, it had no flavor. 

“Aw man, you guys! New kid ate some of the food!” Specs called out to the entire hall. 

That embarrassed David more than anything ever before. 

“Kid, don’t eat that.” Specs handed David an orange under the table. “Grab a fruit next time man.” 

It was apparent from the last five minutes that David had a lot more to learn. He had no idea what tomorrow would have in store for him either. 

 

“So, what do we do here, anyways,” David asked Specs as they were walking back to tent four. 

“We dig. All day. Six foot wide, six foot deep. Then you go to the rec room, and then you eat, and then you sleep.”

David couldn’t believe this. Digging holes into the ground? 

“What’s the point of digging holes?”

“It builds character,” Romeo said, speaking to David for the first time. 

David couldn’t decipher what that meant. He couldn’t decipher many things said. 

As he got into the bed, he realized how glad he was that it was cooler at night than it was earlier. He also thought about how if it weren’t for Kissing Katherine Plumber and her robbing his great grandfather, he’d be in that California mansion. His mind wandered to other things, such as how he would dig such a gigantic hole.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and rolled over in the bed, finally falling asleep.  


End file.
